


Seeing The New To Appreciate The Old

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Clothing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Velma in that cat suit, Daphne realizes just how much she loves Velma's usual outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing The New To Appreciate The Old

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) drabbletag prompt "different".

"I can't tell you how pleased I am to see this sweater again," Daphne said, straightening the roll of Velma's turtleneck.

"Me too," Velma agreed, running her hands over her skirt. "That cat suit just wasn't me."

"I know. It was a good plan though, you looked hot," Daphne said distractedly. "Different but hot."

"Um, Daphne?" Velma's cheeks were burning of their own accord and her mouth was dryer than dust.

"Sorry, I just didn't realize how much I liked how you look normally," Daphne admitted, shaking herself out of her revive. "I guess I've never told you that out loud before."

Velma frowned. "I don't think anybody's ever told me that out loud before. Well, once Fred tried to but he was just trying to spare my feelings. He didn't mean it. All he thinks about is-" _You_.

Velma found herself cut off, mid-thought about how everyone always thought about Daphne first. Even Daphne herself. But her train of logical thought was derailed by Daphne's lips against hers, sticky and sweet from her pink lip gloss. Daphne's hand was strong on her waist, stopping her from passing out with the shock.

When Daphne pulled away, Velma tried to stop herself from saying it, tried to think of any other word but all that came out was, "Jinkies."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
